The present invention relates to a game machine, and more particularly to a game machine such as a slot machine, poker game machine, or the like, whereby a game is played by inserting coins.
Conventionally, game machines such as slot machines or poker game machines, which pay back coins according to the prize status of the game results, have been very popular and are widely used. A slot machine is described here as one example of a game machine.
After inserting a coin into the slot machine, the player starts the game by operating a start lever, for example. The slot machine causes a plurality of reels (for example, three reels) bearing numerous types of symbols on the circumference thereof to rotate at high speed, and it determines the prize status according to the combination of symbol marks on the reels which appear in prescribed window positions when the reels are stopped. The number of tokens paid out is determined by the combination of symbols when the reels have stopped, in other words, the prize status.
Slot machine prizes include xe2x80x9cbig jackpots,xe2x80x9d where 1000 or more tokens, for example, are paid back, and so-called xe2x80x9csmall jackpots.xe2x80x9d The player plays the slot machine in anticipation of increasing the number of tokens in the player""s possession, but since the number of tokens in the player""s possession does not increase significantly with xe2x80x9csmall jackpots,xe2x80x9d the player plays the slot machine while hoping for a xe2x80x9cbig jackpotxe2x80x9d that will quickly increase the number of tokens in the player""s possession.
In one type of slot machine, the prize status is determined by random selection using random numbers for each game. This type of slot machine is described below.
In the type of slot machine in which the prize status is determined by random selection using random numbers for each game, for example, the prize status is randomly selected when a token is put into the slot machine and the start lever is pulled, and the current game prize status is determined. When the current game prize status has been determined, the reels are rotated to begin the game.
However, among the types of slot machines in which the prize status is determined by random selection using random numbers for each game, there are those in which the player can stop the reels by operating a stop button provided in the slot machine. In this type of slot machine, the reels are not immediately stopped according to the timing by which the player operates the stop button, but are instead stopped when the reel symbols appear at the locations corresponding to the prize status previously determined by random selection.
However, when too long a time passes until the reels stop after the player has operated the stop button, unnatural reel stopping operations can result, and the reels can be stopped regardless of the prize status previously determined by random selection. Accordingly, there can be cases where the prize status might end up as a xe2x80x9closexe2x80x9d due to the timing with which the player actuates the stop buttons, even when the prize status previously determined by random selection would have been a xe2x80x9cbig jackpot.xe2x80x9d
Among the types of slot machines in which the prize status is determined by random selection using random numbers for each game, there are also those in which no stop button is provided to stop the reels, but the reels are automatically stopped by a control in the slot machine. In this type of slot machine, the reels are stopped when the reel symbols appear at the position corresponding to the prize status previously determined by random selection after the reels have rotated for a specific period of time.
In a game machine wherein coins are inserted in order to play a game, a selector is used for sorting the coins inserted and ejecting coins of the wrong shape, such as invalid coins or false coins, and a hopper is used for discharging coins paid back according to the game results. The structure of the selector and the hopper depend on the thickness and diameter of the coins.
Needless to say, there is a difference in size between a 25 cent coin and a dollar coin, for example, and it is not possible to handle both these types of coin using a single type of selector or hopper. However, in a casino, for example, there are many different categories of customer, including, for example, those who want to play games which bet 25 cents a turn (hereafter, called xe2x80x9c25 cent rate gamexe2x80x9d), and those who want to play games which bet 1 dollar a turn (hereafter, xe2x80x9c1 dollar rate gamexe2x80x9d). Therefore, in outlets targeted at a variety of customers, it is necessary to provide, for example, two types of game machine: those taking 25 cent coins, and those taking 1 dollar coins.
The present invention was devised in view of the foregoing, an object thereof being to provide a game machine whereby it is possible to play, for example, a game betting 25 cents a turn and a game betting one dollar a turn, in a single game machine.
In a game machine wherein coins are inserted and a game can be played by placing these coins as a bet, a game machine according to the present invention is characterized in that it allows a game betting a unit value that is different from the value of one of the inserted coins to be played.
Furthermore, in a game machine described herein, a game machine according to the present invention is characterized in that the unit value that is different from the unit of the inserted coin is smaller than the value of one of the inserted coins.
Furthermore, in a game machine wherein coins are inserted and a game is played by placing these coins as a bet, a game machine according to the present invention is characterized in that games can be played at a plurality of game rates, while the type of coin inserted is one type only.
A game machine according to the present invention is characterized in that it comprises: a coin inlet for inserting coins; a selector for differentiating whether or not a coin inserted via the coin inlet is a valid coin; a hopper for collecting coins determined by the selector to be valid coins and discharging the collected coins according to requirements; a coin input counting section for counting the number of coins determined by the selector to be valid coins; a rate changing switch for switching between a plurality of game rates; and a game implementing section for implementing a game at the game rate set by this rate changing switch.
Furthermore, in one embodiment of a game machine described herein, a game machine according to the present invention is characterized in that the rate changing switch is provided in a position whereby it can be operated by the player such that the player can change the game rate.
Furthermore, in one embodiment of a game machine described herein, a game machine according to the present invention is characterized in that the game is a game which pays back coins at a specified prize probability, and the specified prize probability changes in accordance with the game rate, which may be changed by means of the rate changing switch.
Moreover, in another embodiment of a game machine described herein, a game machine according to the present invention is characterized in that the prize probability which changes in accordance with the game rate increases as the game rate increases.
A game machine according to the systems and methods described herein may include a game machine into which coins are inserted and a game can be played by placing these coins as a bet, wherein the game machine allows a game by betting a unit value different from the value of one of the inserted coins to be played. The unit value which is different from the unit of the inserted coin may be smaller, or larger, than the value of one of the inserted coins.
A game machine according to the systems and methods described herein may include a game machine into which coins are inserted and a game is played by placing these coins as a bet, wherein the game machine can be played at a plurality of game rates, while the type of coin inserted is one type only.
A game machine according to the systems and methods described herein may comprise: a coin inlet for inserting coins; a selector for differentiating whether or not a coin inserted via the coin inlet is a valid coin; a hopper for collecting coins determined by the selector to be valid coins and discharging the collected coins according to requirements; a coin input counting section for counting the number of coins determined by the selector to be valid coins; a rate changing switch for switching between a plurality of game rates; and a game implementing section for implementing a game at the game rate set by the rate changing switch. The rate changing switch may optionally be provided in a position so it can be operated by the player such that the player can change the game rate. The game may pay back coins at a specified prize probability that changes in accordance with the game rate, which may be changed by means of the rate changing switch The prize probability which changes in accordance with the game rate may increase, decrease, stay the same, or some functional combination thereof, including, for example, a linear increase followed by a flat level, as the game rate increases.
A game machine according to the systems and methods described herein may comprise: an inlet, having an opening for receiving value units inserted by a player; a token input counting section, responsive to the number of value units inserted into the inlet; a rate changing switch for switching between a plurality of game rates; and a game implementing section responsive to the rate changing switch and to the token input counting section. The opening on the inlet may be sized to receive coins, printed bills, tokens, or some combination or variation thereof. Multiple openings of different sizes may be provided on the inlet. A selector may be coupled to the inlet for determining whether or not a value unit inserted via the opening in the inlet is a valid value unit. The rate changing switch may be operable by a player. The game machine may further comprise: a prize determination device for determining whether the player has won a prize; a hopper, coupled to the inlet and responsive to the prize determination device, for collecting value units and discharging none or more of the collected value units depending on the prize result determined by the prize determination device. The prize determination device may pay back value units at a predetermined prize probability responsive to the rate changing switch. The prize probability may increase, decrease, stay flat, or some combination or variation thereof, such as for example, a linear increase, as the game rate increases.
A method of playing a game according to the systems and methods described herein may include: receiving value units inserted by a player; counting the number of value units received; selecting a game rate from among a plurality of game rates; and implementing the game at the game rate selected based on the number of value units received. Counting may include counting the number of valid value units received. Such a method may further include determining whether a value unit received is a valid value unit, determining whether the player has won a prize, and/or collecting value units and discharging none or more of the collected value units depending on the prize result determined. Selecting a game rate may include providing a player-operable switch for selecting a game rate from among a plurality of game rates. Determining may include determining at a predetermined prize probability depending on the game rate selected. Determining may include determining at a predetermined prize probability that increases, such as, for example, linearly, as the game rate selected increases.
A method of playing a game according to the systems and methods described herein may further include: providing a predetermined game result; rotating a plurality of reels; stopping the reels at a position that varies according to the predetermined game result; and indicating the predetermined game result prior to all of the reels coming to a stop by actuating at least one reel light that is coupled to at least one of the reels. Such a method may further comprise extinguishing the coupled reel light when the corresponding reel stops and the predetermined game result does not include one of: xe2x80x9cbig jackpotxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cone shyxe2x80x9d.